Princess In The Rain
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: It's a raining day and Ishtar is doing what she does best, complaining. Then Duzell decides he wants to create a sweet and lasting memory in the rain. Oneshot


It was raining and Ishtar didn't like it. How was she suppose to sneak out the castle and have fun if it was raining? She couldn't go out into the rain.

"I hate the rain." She proclaimed to no one.

"Come now, princess, it isn't that bad." Duzell said, standing behind her.

Ishtar turned to look at him before throwing her self onto her bed. "Yes it is." She insisted. "I can't go outside and everyone ignores me and it's wet and--"

"Have I ever pointed out that you complain a lot?" He questioned.

"What? I do not!" She protested.

"You are always complaining." He repeated. "I really don't see why, either. You _are_ a princess and you _do_ get anything that you want around here."

"They never let me do anything!" She said.

"You get away with everything that you do. Not to mention that if they deny you anything you just come and have me do it."

Ishtar was going to make more protest, but realized that it was going nowhere. Instead she just got up and walked to the window, pouting.

Duzell was thoroughly enjoying watching her. She was very interesting when she was in one of her moods. He went up to her and took her hand. She looked at him questioningly for a moment before he spoke. "Princess, it's about time that someone else got what they wanted."

Ishtar had no idea what he meant. That is, until he pulled her into his arms and they were suddenly going out the window into the rain.

"Duzell, what are you doing?" She asked hotly. They were on the ground now, and she was getting wet, and he was holding her hand, and he would not let go, so she cold not leave. "Duzie, I'm getting wet." She snapped.

"Yes you are." He replied. "Because it is raining."

She was getting mad now. She was just about to tell him off when he grabbed her other hand and pulled her slightly closer.

"Have this dance with me, princess." He said as he glided her into a soft waltz.

Now she just thought he was out of his mind. "Duzie, did you really bring me out here so that we could dance in the rain?"

"I brought you out here to show you that the rain is not that bad."

"Duzie, it's cold and I'm wet." She stated plainly. "How is it not that bad?"

"Well, for one, you look beautiful in the rain. The rain drops that are catching on your hair seem to make you sparkle more than usual. For another, you looked humbled in all your wet clothes. It makes you look even more beautiful to me. It's one thing to look nice as a princess, but a completely different thing to look the same even wet wet and humbled."

She frowned at that last part. "Duzie, I don't know if that's a complement or not."

He didn't answer. Instead, he spun her around and dipped her back very lowly, admiring her as he held her there. He pulled her up and closer to himself, holding her. It was cold in the rain, but with her near him, he felt very warm. He whispered softly to her. "Princess, what is so bad about the rain because the cold?"

Ishtar wasn't really bothered by the cold while she was in his arms, but she wouldn't admit that. "Well, it's boring to stay inside all day."

"Well you really do not have to stay inside." And with that, he spun her about and continued there dance. "It's rather nice to be out. I should probably take you back inside before you catch a cold, however."

"Well, I don't want to, now." She said stubbornly. "I'm actually beginning to have fun." With that, she let go of his hand to dance on her own a little.

He really did thrill to watch her. She was beautiful and her lack of manners was a bit of a charm to him. He stepped back closer to the wall, in it's shadow just as Darres came rushig out.

"Ishtar, what are you doing out here?" Darres askd.

"I was just having some fun." She said, stopping her dance.

"You're going to get sick out here in the rain, you know." He scolded.

"You worry too much." She told him as she allowed him to lead her back in.

She was going off with Darres now, but Duzell knew that those few minutes in the rain, while they danced, she had been his. His princess. His love. He would win her heart one day, but he felt no need to rush. After all, these were the memories he wanted her to remember when she was with Darres. The things that she never thought she'd enjoy, to lead to the one she doesn't realize that she loves.

* * *

For all those that have been waiting, I've finally written another Duzell/Ishtar.  
I didn't think that I would, but inspiration hit me.  
I wrote this at random and hadn't really planned ahead, so it may not be as good as the others, but it's nice and flufly.

Hope you enjoyed.  
P.S. I love reviews.


End file.
